US 2012/0283493 A1 discloses various methods for treatment of fatty acids and lignocellulosic material, including a hydrodeoxygenation treatment.
WO 2006/067171 A1 discloses conversion of a reactant selected from a lactone, a carboxylic acid having a γ-keto group or its ester to a non-cyclic saturated carboxylic acid or ester, wherein the non-cyclic saturated esters can be used in diesel fuel.
EP 2 924 097 A2 discloses a C—C-coupling reaction of levulinic acid which produces up to 35 wt.-% dimers as well as (higher) oligomers. The product may be subjected to HDO treatment and then fractionated for use e.g. as diesel, aviation or gasoline fuel. The gasoline fraction may contain less than 10 wt.-% aromatics. The diesel fraction, which is a middle distillate fraction, contains at least 30 wt.-% aromatics.
WO 2015/144994 A1 discloses thermal C—C-coupling of levulinic acid which results e.g. in dimers, followed by HDO and optional isomerization. Gasoline, aviation and diesel range fractions may be obtained by fractionation. WO 2015/144994 A1 states that isomerization results in a reduction of cyclic compounds but remains silent regarding contents of aromatics in middle distillate fractions.